


dismiss providence

by g0re_whore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_whore/pseuds/g0re_whore
Summary: keith falls in love too easily.





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> have something that is so hilariously insignificant that you're unlikely to ever look upon it ever again c;
> 
> it's fine though
> 
> i probably won't either lmao

He was enamoured.

Keith knew that there were quite a few things that made him feel this way and he hid each and every one of them better than the last. But those were  _ things _ . Not conscious beings. And they most certainly were not conscious beings whose face he had only seen twice when they hadn’t had it covered with a dark mask, signature of the illustrious Blade of Marmora. 

“Are you...” Keith began, losing his voice mid sentence. He wished to bite his tongue off so as to avoid screwing up such simple conversation in the future but a single look from Regris refused to let him do so. They were seated beside each other while the ship flew towards the enemy fleet at lightspeed as they left order behind them in hopes to restore it elsewhere.

“Are you...half Galra?”

Keith was met with an unusual silence. He watched the tail carefully, observing only a subtle movement perhaps to indicate irritation? Apprehension? Musing? He could not know...

“I am.” 

The revelation was enlightening despite its obviousness to anybody with the gift of vision. Keith felt his shoulders relax nonetheless, the tension he had not noticed accumulating easing off slowly. 

“As am I.” 

Regris’s tail stilled. They both looked at each other, Keith with concealed anxiousness and Regris with concealed awe. They had no trouble seeing through their masks. Both the physical and metaphorical ones and yet Keith was first to drop his in its entirety. The metaphorical one, mind you. Their mission was to begin in thrity ticks and he’d much rather stay alive and unidentifiable for the a little while longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the part where keith goes "regris, no!" a few seconds prior to the explosion
> 
> yeah?
> 
> it still haunts me too


	2. ..

_ It’s going to be okay. _

The final words Regris had exchanged with him prior to the mission echoed in the back of his mind repeatedly. Keith was not one to pray but he was willing to make an exception for now in hopes that his ally was indeed right. There was too much at stake for three to shoulder alone...

His thoughts were quick to be interrupted. He saw movement. Photons. Galra armour within arm’s reach. The knife within his own hands suddenly felt as though the universe had carved it for him from its constituent fabric and his mind cleared to accommodate the takeover of instinctive tact. He was fast, making it to Kolivan with his breathing erratic and his forehead glistening with sweat in calculated haste. Immediately, his eyes surveyed his surroundings, frantic in their search for a sign his prayers were answered.

Regris. Regris had to be here... 

“He’s got thirty ticks.”

Kolivan’s voice weighed down on him heavier than lead.

_ It wasn’t going to be okay... _

“Begin preparations for takeoff.”

_ It wasn’t going to be okay. It wasn’t going to be okay. It wasn’t going to be okay. _

For a second, Keith permitted his heart to act in place of his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hmu on [tumblr (gore tw)](https://g0re-whore.tumblr.com/), [twitter (gore tw)](https://twitter.com/g0re_wh0r) or discord if you want to talk regreith!)


	3. -

“I hope you don’t intend to make your impulsiveness a habit.”

Keith tried to focus on the stars that amassed beautifully around the outline of the black hole concealing HQ. He turned towards Regris, forcing himself not to say a word or make promises for they were bound to be false.

“You were simply lucky your actions were justifiable.”

There was no anger in his voice. He just seemed to be revealing an observation and if that were indeed true, he was a surprisingly skilled observer. Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“How did you see through me?”

Regris took off his mask and Keith was, once again, reminded of how stunning his features were. 

“I would have done the same for you...” 

Marvellous. Maybe he was falling in love with an idea. Something he desperately needed amidst this war. Maybe Regris’s kindness was something he was offered so rarely that even the simplest of gestures was amplified to the point where he saw in rose-tinted doubles. But he didn’t mind. It was nice to watch somebody knock politely before obliterating all the walls he had up to protect him.

“I’ll see you at the docking station, Keith.” he said, with a flick of his tail, touching his shoulder comfortingly as he walked towards the ship. Keith eyes lingered, wondering how it was possible for a single person to make him feel both satisfied and disarmed all at once. 


End file.
